Sirius and the never ending closet
by Titarnia
Summary: Sirius has a closet, but he has no idea how much clothing he's got in there. So the Marauders decide to go in there to see how big it is. Moony gets lost. Wormtail gets buried under stacks of leather jackets. Prongs keeps telling them that he was sure he saw a dementor somewhere and Sirius tries to tell him that it's only an old cloak.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet sunny afternoon, it had been a week of nothing but warm weather. The common room was empty except for a group of four young men. James Potter was playing around with his wand, denying to do homework because he claimed it was too hot. Remus Lupin had seated himself in the armchair, reading. He had already finished the homework. Peter Pettigrew was trying to understand the assignment given to them by Professor Mcgonagall. And Sirius Black was trying to remember where he had put his favorite leather jacket, he too was denying any attempt to do his homework.

"Padfoot, don't you have a pretty big closet? Your leather jacket could be in there. Besides, I'm bored."

"Shut up Prongs. But you're saying something." The young man looked at his spiky haired friend, and they both cracked a grin.

"I have hereby decided that the four of us, are going to discover where Padfoot's favorite leather jacket is located inside his closet!" As James made the announcement, Remus shut his book and Peter made a small yelp.

"Prongs, if this is you trying to kick Padfoot out of the closet just to make a joke, you're too late."

"Moony!" The young man held his hand over his heart and looked at his friend as if he had been told an insult that hit right and hard.

"Just saying Prongs." As Remus stood up from his chair and made his way over to Sirius. Wrapping an arm around said man's waist, he gave his friend a smile and enjoyed the kiss he received on the cheek from Sirius.

"We are still going to the closet!" James leapt up from his position on the floor, dragged Peter with him and made his way past the two lover boys. Sirius gave a small laugh and smiled down at Remus.

"I think you went a little too far with that one Remus." Remus looked up at his friend.

"No, he deserved that." He then gave a smile, then a yelp of surprise when Sirius decided to lift him up bridal style.

Well, better not let him wait to get in the closet." With that, Sirius set off after James.

The closet. It didn't look as big as it actually was, thanks to the magic placed upon it. James was inspecting the closet from every angle, and Sirius was toppling over with laughter.

"Damit Prongs! Would you stop fooling around!?" James quickly got to his feet and looked at Sirius with a smirk.

"Sorry Padfoot, I'm done now." Sirius opened the closet door, and James stormed in. Poor Peter was dragged in with him, as he could neither grap Sirius or Remus as both of them had stepped aside to let him in.

"I lost them." Remus took a look at Sirius as said man looked after James and Peter.

"Hope he gets lost." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"No you don't."

"True."

"Let's go Padfoot, before either of them comes storming back out." The two went into the closet, hand in hand.

A phanting James came running and clung to Sirius.

"I swear on my unborn child Padfoot! I saw a dementor, and it took Wormtail with it!"

"James, first of all. You don't even have a girlfriend. And second of all, I would know if I had put a dementor inside my own damn closet." As Sirius more or less dragged James with him, he looked for both Peter and Remus. Not long after they had entered the closet, Remus had let go of his hand and disappeared. And Merlin knows where James had left Peter.

Not long had past, when Peter emerged from a pile of leather jackets stacked on top of him.

"Hey Wormtail, what happened to you?" Sirius looked at the small man, he looked lost.

"When James said he saw a dementor... I... I fell when he rushed past me." Well, that explained why James had said he saw the so called dementor take Peter.

"Okay Wormtail, let's get you out of here." With both James and Peter hanging on to each of his arms, Sirius lead the way out. As he returned to the closet to find Remus, James joined him.

"Just so we don't get attacked by any dementors." James gave a nervous smile as Sirius rolled his eyes at him. As they walk deeper and deeper into the closet, piles and piles of forgotten clothing went tumbling down as Sirius made his way through with James right behind him. After what felt like hours, for James that is, they heard small sobs from one of the many piles.

"Padfoot!"

"Yeah, I hear it too." The two went slowly towards one of the piles where the sound was strongest. As Sirius was about to move the pile, a coat came flying towards them. Sirius recognising the piece of cloth didn't think much about it. But James had cast his patronus and when that did nothing, he ran away and out the closet slamming the doors shut after him. As Sirius moved the pile, he was face to face with a sobbing Remus.

"There you are Moony! I've been looking or you all over!" As he looked down at the sobbing Remus, he realized what was in the pile. All the sweaters Remus himself had given him.

"Hey." Sirius made a cushion from some of the stuff from another pile and sat down in front of Remus.

"What's wrong Remus?" The other didn't answer but merely tried to bury himself in the sweaters again.

You know, I do use them Remus. All of them actually. When I'm at home, waiting for us to be together again. I hide myself in here, but a sweater on and hide myself in the rest. I always put on the newest, or the first one you made me." He picked up a sweater and showed it to Remus.

"Really?" A small voice. But that was all Sirius needed, and at once he was over Remus. A passionate kiss linking them together. Rolling around so Remus was placed on top of him, Sirius answered.

"Really." Another passionate kiss, and the two was lost there in the dark comfy of the many sweaters.

On the other side of the closet door, was James and Peter. James still scared of the so called dementor in the closet, and Peter scared for his friends who was still in there.

"Wormtail!" The trampling man looked at his friend.

"Well have to leave the two of them in there for a while. I think I have a slight, what shall we call it, hunch, that the two are in there more often than the two of us would like to know." With that, he turned on his heels and dragged Peter with him.

The next morning was a sunday, so James and Peter never saw Remus and Sirius exit the closet and go get breakfast. The two was just there when they arrived.

"Fun night Padfoot?" Sirius turned his head to see Lily Evans walking over to him.

"How could you tell?" She smiled at him before looking to Remus.

"Well, for starters, both you and Remus are smiling like maniacs, and James isn't. And also, both of you probably hasn't looked at a mirror, but your hair is all over the place. And that goes for both of you.?

"They were in the closet all night Evans." James finally turned to face Lily and gave her a smile.

"Well that explains something." She gave a small nod before heading off to her friends. after only a few steps she stopped and turned around.

"Next time you decide to go in to the closet, let me join. I've always wanted to know how much clothing that man has!"

"It's a date then Evans!" She gave James a mischievous smile before nodding and turning around. Though exams was near, it would have to be some time next year, but Lily Evans could hardly wait. She was starting to like James Potter. The relationship between Sirius and Remus had but a stop to something in James, but what it was she couldn't say. All she knew, was that he wasn't such a jerk anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The, not so, long awaited; Chapter 2

The Marauders and Lily Evans in the closet

It was a cozy and lazy December day. It was almost Christmas and the four Marauders and Lily Evans had all agreed to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. Lily had decided that they all had to go into the closet Christmas morning. None of the boys had disagreed much. Only Peter didn't like the idea, he never really did. Remus was seated in his usual armchair with Sirius on top of him, both boys reading. Remus was once again re-reading Les Misérables and Sirius was reading muggle comics that Remus had given him for his birthday. The two were wrapped in a blanket Remus had made and James didn't know how they had managed to entangle themselves so much from just reading. Peter was, as always, trying to study. Lily had gone to the library and James was playing with the snitch.

"Padfoot? Did you get rid of the dementor in your closet?" James looked over at his friend. And with a heavy sigh, Sirius answered.

"Prongs, if you are talking about the cloak from last time, it's still there. There's no dementor in my closet." James nodded and they both returned to what they were doing. The Gryffindor tower was quiet as they were the only ones still there.

When Lily came back, James was sleeping on the couch with his head on Peter who was still trying to study. Sirius had stopped reading his comic and instead had wrapped his arms around Remus who was still reading.

"You all look miserable." She stated when she witnessed their sorry state.

"Nobody cares, Evans." Sirius muttered from his position on top of Remus. His head cradled close to the others neck. And not even with an apologetic look, Lily Evans smacked James Potter right on the head with a 2000 page book from the library.

"Merlin's beard, Evans!" James sprang up from the couch, rubbing his sure head from the collision with the ginormous book that Lily Evans was still holding.

"I can see that all of you are bored.." She began.

"I'm not." Remus said, still reading his book and still entangled with Sirius.

"Honestly..." Lily put down the book and took a seat on the couch next to James. "Are you ever bored, Remus?"

"He's never bored." Sirius said, head nestled close to Remus.

"With you and James, never." Remus commented, leaning his head over Sirius' while still reading.

"Anyway, I'm bored. Let's go into the closet." She stated. None of the boys, with the exception for Peter, was against it.

"Padfoot, how are you and Moony even gonna detangle from each other?" James asked, as he stood up. Without a word, Remus pushed Sirius to the floor and they were free from each other.

"That hurt!" Sirius whined. Remus stood up and reached out a hand to help up Sirius up. Peter put away his homework and was dragged toward the boys dorm by James.

They stood before the closet, Lily eyeing it suspiciously.

"And it's really magic?" She asked, gong behind it.

"Come on Evans, I wouldn't lie to you." Sirius said with a grin. Lily came back from behind the closet, still wondering about it.

"Let's go in then." She said, as she dramatically opened the double doors. It was, dark. But in they went.

Once inside, they all used their wands to make some light. Lily was quick to take James by the hand and storm off to parts of the closet, unknown to even Sirius. Peter doesn't go far, and then he's once again out of the closet. Remus and Sirius look in the direction of James and Lily, and decides to leave them alone. Remus reached out for Sirius when he stumbles over a pile of black shirts.

"Watch out, Love." Sirius mutters into Remus' ear as he helps him get his balance.

"Don't call me that." Remus says out loud, turning his head away from Sirius.

"Sorry, bad habit I guess." Remus shrugs at Sirius and walk on ahead of him.

"Sirius?" Remus stops ten steps ahead of Sirius after they walked for a few minutes.

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius walks the ten steps to stand at the side of Remus.

"How long do you think it would take to reach the end of this closet?"

"An infinite amount of time." Sirius laughs out.

"Why?" Remus turns around so they stand face to face.

"Because," Sirius starts, then stops as he looks over his friends shoulder "those two already tried." He the points at someone behind Remus, and when Remus turns to see who it is, James and Lily storm right past them. Screaming.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE END OF THIS FREAKING CLOSET!" James yells.

"THERE ISN'T ONE" Sirius shouts back. "No sides either. Just a door." He says to Remus, who stands with half open mouth looking after the two.

Two and a half hours later, they all stand at the door to the closet once again. Lily and James out of breath and both with really red faces from all the running, Sirius and Remus with a really bad case of 'morning' hair and Peter looking worryingly at them all.

"Pads... You didn't get rid of the dementor." James said, looking over at his friend.

"There never was one." Sirius said, looking smug.

"There definitely was one." Lily said. Then she left. With James. Because she was still holding his hand.

"Don't do anything I would!" Sirius shouted after them, receiving the finger from Lily. Remus would later find them snogging in a corner, then send them back to Gryffindor tower to finish up. Peter had returned to his try at homework while Sirius had waited for Remus to return from fining James and Lily. When the two came back and went to the boys dorm, giggling, Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus who came in after them. Sirius was seated in the couch, Peter having to sit on the floor. Remus then proceeded to flop on top of Sirius, and snuggled close to him.

"I hate that closet." Remus whispered, just low enough for only Sirius to hear. Sirius placed his cheek on top of Remus' head and made a low humming.

"I know." He whispered, then kissed Remus on the head. They fell asleep like that, Peter not wanting to disturb them. When he went up to the dorm room, James and Lily were already asleep in James' bed. Peter got Remus' blanket and went downstairs to put it over his two friends in the couch. Then he too went to bed, not wanting to ever go inside the closet ever again. Sirius Black and his never ending closet could go to the moon for all he cared.


End file.
